J'ai peur d'un baiser Comme d'une abeille
by GoldorakRipley
Summary: Spoiler : Inspiré de l'épisode 8 de la saison 3 : "Cuts Like a Knife". "J'avais cette idée stupide que je dirais mes vœux à Fenway, sur le marbre, dans un maillot des Red Sox..."


**Un pauvre jeune berger.**

Jane ouvrit la porte et le docteur Isles entra. Elles trouvèrent l'appartement dans l'état où elles l'avaient laissé avant de partir au commissariat. Le matelas neuf posé à même le sol du salon. Frankie et Frost avaient été bien trop occupés par la nouvelle voisine, Riley, pour aider Jane à l'installer dans sa chambre.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si j'occupe la salle de bain ? demanda Maura. Après ce que nous avons vécu aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

- Je t'en prie, vas-y. Je nous sers à boire.

En dépit de son expérience, chaque fois qu'un cas concernait des femmes ou des enfants, Jane s'impliquait plus que de raison. Elle en ressortait épuisée. Se protéger, tenir à distance ses émotions était impossible. Elle refusait de n'être qu'un détective qui fait son boulot. Elle avait besoin de réconforter la victime, comme si c'était une part d'elle-même qu'elle rassurait. Une part irrémédiablement blessée. Elle passa une main sur son front pour chasser ses pensées car Hoyt et sa folie se tenaient tapis dans un coin de son esprit, peurs rampantes, guettant la moindre faiblesse pour resurgir.

Elle voulut se mettre à l'aise mais son vieux tee-shirt et son pantalon de yoga étaient dans la salle de bain. Elle se contenta d'enlever sa veste et sa chemise. Dans le frigo elle ne trouva aucune de ses bières favorites.

- Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour.

Elle se rabattit sur une bouteille de vin. Maura la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Jane lui tendit son verre.

- Je vais tester le matelas.

Jane s'allongea sur le dos. Elle enfonça confortablement ses épaules.

- Pas mal. Elle soupira, soulagée. Je croyais que ce moment n'arriverait jamais.

Jane jouait avec son verre, le faisait tourner sur lui-même Maura enleva ses chaussures et s'assit près d'elle, jambes croisées sur le côté. Elle but une gorgée de vin, en savoura les arômes et demanda :

- Est-ce que tu commences à apprécier le Pinot Noir ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Jane se releva légèrement pour poser son verre sur une petite table basse. C'est juste que Frankie et Frost ont bu toutes les bières.

- Hmmm. Dommage.

Jane avait l'esprit ailleurs. Le regard perdu, elle semblait incapable de se relaxer. Maura essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hé, avec un peu de chance, tu vas avoir une nouvelle voisine et Frost et Frankie t'aideront à déplacer ce matelas dans ta chambre, dit-elle en souriant.

En temps normal, Jane aurait répondu par un sarcasme car Maura avait un humour douteux qui tombait toujours à plat. Mais Jane ne taquina pas son amie et répondit avec sérieux :

- Ce serait super... parce qu'on entend vraiment bien la circulation d'ici.

Maura eut un petit pincement au cœur. Jane n'était pas là, avec elle, elle était encore avec ces femmes, traitées comme du bétail, vendues aux enchères au plus offrant.

Placée comme elle l'était, Maura avait une vue plongeante sur Jane, les yeux rivés au plafond. L'appartement était nimbé d'une douce lumière. Elle contempla cette femme étendue. Le Détective Rizzoli. Jane. Son amie. Sa meilleure amie. Celle avec qui elle avait traversé toutes les épreuves. Presque une sœur.

Les perceptions de Maura semblaient accrues. La fatigue conjuguée à l'alcool, avait déchiré un voile. Les cheveux bouclés, noir feuillage répandu autour d'elle, la mâchoire légèrement crispée, les clavicules saillantes, les fines bretelles du débardeur, l'arrondi soyeux des épaules, la poitrine qui se soulevait doucement, les longues mains croisées sur le ventre. Le moindre détail l'émouvait. Mais ce qui la toucha le plus c'était cette infime parcelle de peau nue, découverte par le tee-shirt à peine relevé. Jane avait minci et son pantalon, malgré la ceinture, était trop grand. Maura était fascinée par cet espace libre entre la taille et le pantalon. Elle aurait voulu y glisser le doigt, combler le vide.

Elle songea que c'était cet être, offert à son regard, si fragile, qui, seulement quelques heures auparavant, avait résolu une affaire de trafic humain et n'avait pas hésité à tuer un homme. Un boucher. Qui marquait au fer des femmes. Qui tranchait la gorge de celles qui tentaient de s'échapper et les laissait mourir lentement en se vidant de leur sang pour servir d'exemple. Pour qu'aucune autre de ses esclaves n'ait l'idée de commettre la même erreur. Jane avait tiré. Trois fois. La première pour protéger la victime, menacée par un couteau. Les deux autres coups étaient partis alors que l'homme tombait à terre. Maura savait que ces tirs superflus étaient adressés à Hoyt. Bourreau lui aussi. Qui avait laissé sur la peau de Jane des cicatrices. Et dans son esprit un sceau indélébile.

Maura savait, sans avoir besoin de lui demander, que c'était cela qui obsédait Jane. Le sentiment d'avoir outrepassé son devoir de flic en tuant cet homme, et l'absolue nécessité qu'elle avait ressenti de l'éliminer, de s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait plus nuire. Jamais. Que, contrairement à Hoyt, il ne finirait pas dans une prison d'où il pourrait s'échapper. Faisant d'autres victimes. Maura souffrait de voir Jane se torturer inutilement. Elle éprouvait le besoin viscéral de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer mais elle se retint. Lorsque Jane se débattait contre elle-même, il était difficile de la rejoindre. Alors Maura fit la seule chose possible. Du regard, elle enveloppa la jeune femme de toute l'admiration contenue qu'elle éprouvait et dit :

- Tu as fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui.

Jane sortit de sa réflexion et tourna la tête.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante que son amie aborde le sujet qui la tourmentait. Au moins, Anja n'est pas morte en vain, tu sais ? Lea va rester ici à Boston et aller à l'université.

Jane s'assombrit de nouveau. Des images l'obsédaient. Le corps d'Anja horriblement lacéré, ces femmes asservies, pâtures pour des hommes riches, et Lea, la pointe du couteau appuyée contre sa gorge.

- Et c'est vraiment dégoûtant qu'ils l'aient revêtue de sa robe de mariée pour les enchères, dit Maura. Une robe de mariée ne devrait être associée qu'au plus beau jour de la vie d'une femme.

- C'est « ça » qui te dégoûte le plus ? demanda Jane un peu indignée.

Au ton de sa voix, Maura comprit qu'elle avait choqué Jane par ses propos. Ses mots avaient été malheureux et incompris. Elle se sentait impuissante à sortir Jane de ses ruminations. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, bien sûr que non, voyons. Tout me dégoûte dans cette histoire, dit-elle en insistant sur le « tout ».

Elle posa son verre sur le tapis du salon à portée de main et s'étendit près de Jane. Glissa une main sous sa nuque et laissa l'autre sur son ventre comme lorsqu'elle méditait. Elle se sentait bien et n'avait qu'une envie : partager ce bien être avec sa meilleure amie. A condition que celle-ci veuille bien changer de sujet. Elle tourna la tête vers Jane et dit en souriant :

- Alors, tu devais bien rêver de ton mariage quand tu étais petite...

Jane fut secouée par de petits rires. Sacrée Maura, quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle n'abandonnait pas facilement.

- Allez. .. Maura l'encouragea du regard. Toutes les petites filles en ont un.

Jane inspira profondément. Elle rendait les armes. Elle ne connaîtrait pas de repos tant que la curiosité de Maura ne serait pas satisfaite. Et elle voulait éviter que son génial docteur lui pose des questions aussi personnelles devant Frost et Frankie qui ne manqueraient pas d'en faire des gorges chaudes.

- Ok...

Maura sourit de contentement. Jane allait parler. Portée par les souvenirs, vers quelque chose de doux, elle échapperait à ses fantômes, ferait une pause avec l'horreur de son boulot. Maura n'était pas peu fière de sa victoire.

- Ce n'était pas exactement un rêve. C'était...

La voix de Jane se fit plus grave, plus basse, les yeux dans le vague, elle revoyait le paysage de son enfance.

- J'avais cette idée stupide que je dirais mes vœux à Fenway, sur le marbre, dans un maillot des Red Sox...

Elle jeta un regard mi-inquiet, mi-amusé à Maura se doutant que son amie, toujours gracieuse et apprêtée, trouverait sa « robe de mariée » pour le moins bizarre. Elles se regardèrent et furent prises d'un même fou-rire.

- Ce n'est pas stupide. Maura se représentait très bien Jane avec son maillot et cette vision lui parut charmante. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit « élégant » mais au moins c'est coloré.

Le rire de Maura était communicatif et Jane était emplie de gratitude pour cette femme qui pouvait disséquer des corps, lire des magazines scientifiques incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, parler trois langues et dans le même temps avoir cette innocence enfantine, cette capacité à se couler dans le rêve de Jane comme si c'était le sien. Jane laissa de nouveau son regard divaguer et replongea dans sa rêverie.

- On aurait fait la réception sur le monticule du lanceur, on aurait servi des hot-dogs de trente centimètres et de la limonade glacée.

Maura avait tourné la tête et observait son amie avec tendresse. La voix de Jane avait perdu toute la rugosité que son métier de détective lui imposait de prendre. Ce n'était plus qu'un souffle, une envoûtante mélopée.

- Et, à la place du riz, les invités nous auraient jeté des cacahuètes.

Le silence se fit. Maura ne voulait pas s'arracher à la douceur des mots murmurés. Elle voulait que l'évocation se poursuive.

- Est-ce que je pourrais venir ? demanda-t-elle, soudain sérieuse.

Jane se tourna sur le côté, réduisant encore l'espace qui la séparait de Maura.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle, un ton de défi dans la voix.

- Ok... Maura réfléchit un instant. Un maillot des Red Sox, répéta-t-elle interrogative.

- Une minute, dit Jane avec fermeté faisant mine d'être mécontente. C'est -mon- rêve. Tu ne peux pas me dire comment m'habiller.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles éclatèrent de rire.

Maura se tourna elle-aussi sur le côté, en appui sur le coude, et posa la tête dans sa main. Se faisant face, chacune lisait dans les yeux de l'autre combien c'était bon de partager ce moment, d'être ensemble. Maura avait souffert de n'avoir pas de frère et sœur et savait plus que quiconque combien les confidences de Jane, généralement pudique, étaient précieuses. Elle voulait que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

- Va pour le maillot des Red Sox mais le marié alors... Billy Buckner c'est ça ? Que devait-il porter dans ton rêve ? dit-elle d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

Le sourire de Jane s'effaça.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta Maura

Jane ne répondit pas, elle avait pâli.

- Jane, pardonne-moi, je suis trop curieuse parfois. Tu disais que ce Billy avait été blessé au cours d'un match mais il n'est pas mort n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Maura, il n'est pas mort et tu n'as rien dit de mal. C'est moi... j'ai repensé à quelque chose et...

Jane ferma les yeux et laissa s'inscrire sur ses prunelles la partie tronquée de son rêve.

Droite et fière dans son maillot des Red Sox. Un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille, l'attirait, une main jouait avec ses boucles brunes, remettait délicatement en place la mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux. Autour, ses amis et sa famille criaient : « Un baiser ! Un baiser ! ». Elle rougissait à la vue de lèvres veloutées qui semblaient offertes, elle tendait les siennes et brusquement une gifle cuisante s'abattait sur sa joue. « Espèce de folle ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Mais t'es dingue, t'es complètement dingue ma pauvre fille. T'approche plus de moi t'as compris ? Je me casse et t'avise pas de me suivre, sale tarée ! "

Un haut le cœur la saisit, des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières.

- Jane, Jane, qu'y-a-t-il ? Jane...suppliait Maura.

Jane ne voulait pas que son amie la voie dans cet état, elle se retourna, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et fondit en larmes. Maura était affolée, seul Hoyt avait été capable de réduire Jane à l'état de bête meurtrie. Elle vint se glisser tout contre son dos. L'enserra d'un bras protecteur et commença à la bercer. Elle accompagna le léger balancement de son corps par une comptine serbe, que lui chantait sa nounou lorsque, enfant, sa mère la laissait seule.

_- Kiša pada, trava raste, gora zeleni*_. Elle fredonnait et sa voix avait pris des inflexions lointaines. _U toj gori raste drvo tanko visoko*..._

Les sanglots de Jane se calmèrent peu à peu. Instinctivement elle avait réglé sa respiration sur celle de Maura, et les battements fous de son cœur s'étaient apaisés. Elle aurait voulu s'endormir contre elle, au son de ce chant étrange qui éloignait les démons. Pourtant, la voix encore hoquetante, elle essaya de s'expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... Je n'oserai plus jamais te regarder en face... Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne...

- Jane, comment peux-tu douter de moi ? Je suis ton amie. Maura serra plus fort Jane contre elle. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, je t'en prie, ne reste pas seule avec cette douleur. Parle-moi Jane.

Jane renifla et essuya les larmes encore humides sur son visage. Dire à Maura ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit ? A quoi bon ? Ne fuirait-elle pas elle-aussi ? Jane en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Ceux qui vous réclamaient à cor et à cri la vérité étaient les premiers à ne pas être capables de l'affronter. L'amitié de Maura lui était devenue vitale. Rien ne méritait qu'elle la sacrifie. Pas même la vérité.

- La tension, tu sais... Anja, Lea, ce rêve d'un mariage idéal... c'est trop pour moi... Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayée Maura, je me sens nulle.

Maura desserra son étreinte, roula sur le côté et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, prête à se lever. Jane sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle se sentait abandonnée sans la chaleur protectrice de son amie. Elle se retourna et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le médecin avait le visage fermé.

- Eh ! Maur' ça va ?

- Jane, est-ce que tu as si peu confiance en moi que tu ne puisses être sincère ? La voix était prête à se briser.

- Bien sûr que non ! Que vas-tu imaginer ? Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien, juste la fatigue et la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je t'assure.

Maura se leva brusquement, refluant les larmes qui menaçaient. Jane la rattrapa et d'une main sur le bras la retint. Maura luttait pour lui échapper.

- Ne me touche pas, laisse-moi...

Jane la prit par les épaules et la força à la regarder en face.

- Maura, reste, ne me laisse pas seule ce soir, supplia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi Jane ? Pourquoi je resterais ? Parce que nous sommes amies ? Et que tu as besoin de réconfort ?

- Oui, murmura Jane, les yeux implorants.

- Ah ! Oui ? Belle amitié vraiment ! Tu n'es même pas capable de me regarder en face et de me dire la vérité. Pour qui me prends-tu Jane Rizzoli ? Pour une sorte d'autiste géniale, si embarrassée par sa propre personne qu'elle en est incapable de comprendre les autres. Est-ce que je suis un monstre pour toi ? Tu peux bien mentir à Frost, Korsak ou Frankie mais à moi, Jane, comment penses-tu pouvoir me mentir ? Tu es ma meilleure amie. Ma seule et unique amie, d'ailleurs. Chaque jour depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées, je t'observe et j'apprends. Ton froncement de sourcil dubitatif, cette moue boudeuse quand tu es fâchée, ta façon de jouer avec tes cheveux ou de croiser les bras quand tu réfléchis à un cas difficile... chacune de tes expressions m'est plus familière que mon propre reflet dans le miroir et... tu oses te jouer de moi ?

Les mots avaient jailli, tranchants comme des cailloux. Jane lâcha prise. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre elle-même et ne supportait pas que Maura se sente rejetée.

- Si je te dis la vérité... c'est peut-être toi qui me verras comme une bête de foire...

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Tu ne serais pas la première...

- Hoyt, Paddy Doyle... Nous avons surmonté le pire. Tu sais pourquoi Jane ? Parce qu'à aucun moment nous n'avons dissimulé nos véritables sentiments. Faiblesse, rage, terreur nous ne nous sommes rien caché, rien tu. Jane, j'ai failli te perdre tant de fois... Je ne savais pas que mon pire ennemi c'était toi-même.

Jane avait écouté sans broncher, tête baissée, ses mains tremblaient. Maura les saisit, les tint entre les siennes comme des oiseaux affolés. Jane releva la tête et regarda le visage de son amie comme si elle voulait en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Fixer pour toujours ce regard plein de compassion et de tendresse, afin de l'invoquer plus tard, quand il serait définitivement perdu pour elle.

- Asseyons-nous.

Elles délaissèrent le matelas et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Jane regardait ses pieds. Les réactions de Maura pouvaient la blesser plus sûrement qu'un scalpel.

- Ce rêve de mariage que j'avais gamine... C'était avec une personne qui m'était chère. J'avais dix ans et c'était l'être que j'aimais le plus... Plus que mes parents, plus que mes frères, plus que ma balle de base-ball dédicacée par Jim Rice...

Maura sourit.

- Nous habitions le même quartier. Nous avons grandi ensemble... Il fallait nous voir dévaler la rue avec nos peintures de guerre, courant après les chats , effrayant les marmots plus petits que nous qui voulaient se mêler à nos jeux, faire partie de notre bande. Bien sûr on n'acceptait personne.

- Je t'imagine très bien, avec tes cheveux en bataille, farouche et exclusive...

- Oui, exclusive. A nous deux, nous étions déjà un clan, une tribu. On était fans de base-ball. Ma' et Pa' tiraient le diable par la queue alors pas question de faire partie d'un club. Ça ne nous empêchait pas de jouer tout le temps. On se débrouillait comme on pouvait. Nous étions comme deux doigts de la main.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Presque rien. Un jour, j'ai voulu lui dire que je l'aimais. Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Les grands discours n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé et, à cet âge là, j'étais encore plus empotée qu'aujourd'hui. Ma' avait beau me forcer à me comporter comme une fille, j'imitais mes frères. J'étais une dure à cuire et ce qui ne passait pas par la bouche, passait par les gestes. J'ai donc tenté de l'embrasser et je me suis pris une baffe...

Jane fit un pauvre sourire.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas bien glorieux...

Maura se tut. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait que l'histoire n'était pas complète. Mais elle ne questionnerait pas davantage Jane. Si elle avait suffisamment foi en leur relation, elle irait jusqu'au bout de son récit. Sinon...

- Après ça, notre amitié est définitivement morte à ses yeux. Je suis même devenue une sorte de paria. Depuis, quand j'entends ces mots : « Dis-moi la vérité», j'ai un goût de sable dans la bouche et ça me met en rogne. Personne ne veut vraiment entendre la vérité Maura.

- Moi...oui. Parce que je te veux entière.

- Sauf si ce que je suis est réellement répugnant...

- Répugnant, vraiment ? Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu es une sorte de Diana qui sous des dehors de femme fatale est en réalité un lézard ?

- Oh Maura ! Tu as encore passé une nuit blanche à regarder de vieilles séries sur le cable..., dit Jane sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Tu ferais quoi si j'étais une extra-terrestre qui se délecte de souris au dessert ?

- En fait, c'est une idée assez séduisante... Tu serais un spécimen unique, un beau sujet d'étude, qui me permettrait d'être publiée dans la revue _Science... _ça me plairait assez pour tout dire.

La tension était retombée. Maura avait ce pouvoir là sur Jane de désamorcer sa colère, d'apaiser ses chagrins.

Le visage aimé de son enfance lui apparut. Durant vingt cinq ans, elle n'avait jamais permis à quiconque d'accéder à cette part secrète d'elle-même. Toutes ces années, elle avait enfoui le souvenir de cet amour dans les coins les plus reculés de son âme. Maura avait réveillé ce mauvais génie. Il avait refait surface dans sa vie et ne se laisserait plus si facilement étouffer. Combien de larmes lui faudrait-il encore verser ? Combien de fois devrait-elle encore se renier ? Elle avait dix ans alors et n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que la haine de soi pour mettre un terme à ses tourments. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle n'était plus seule : un autre chemin était possible.

Elle prit la main de Maura dans la sienne, du bout des doigts en caressa la paume, le tracé tumultueux des lignes, les monts charnus. Si ça tournait mal, c'était la dernière chose dont elle voulait se souvenir, cette promesse de douceur. Puis elle relâcha son étreinte et posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur ses genoux. Elle regarda droit devant elle, farouche et déterminée.

- Dans mon rêve de mariage, à la fin de la cérémonie, on posait devant une Ford Mustang rouge aux chromes astiqués, décorée de rubans et de fleurs de tulle. Et tout le monde réclamait le traditionnel baiser des mariés. Et moi, Maura, tu sais qui je voulais embrasser ? Becky Zisti...

Maura n'avait pas quitté des yeux son amie. Ses sourcils s'étaient contractés et sa mâchoire était crispée.

- Nous avions le même âge, à six mois d'écart. Nos grands-parents étaient des immigrés italiens. Nous étions élevées dans le même bain si bien que nous ne faisions pas la distinction entre nos deux mères, nous les appelions indifféremment « maman ». Je croyais que c'était ainsi pour tous les êtres humains de naître avec une personne qui vous est si intimement liée qu'elle est un prolongement de vous-même. Et vouloir l'embrasser, c'était juste un mouvement naturel de mon âme. Alors cette gifle et ce qui a suivi, tu comprends ça m'a fait un mal de chien, comme si j'avais été amputée d'un bras ou d'une jambe...

Les épaules de Jane s'affaissèrent, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

- Chut, chut, dit Maura en la prenant dans ses bras. Calme-toi, je comprends. Chut...

Jane posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et vint se nicher au creux de son cou. Maura caressa la masse des cheveux sombres, filet d'onde pure qui glissait entre ses doigts et elle commença à murmurer :

- J'ai peur d'un baiser comme d'une abeille...

Jane ne comprenait pas mais elle sut, aux sonorités chantantes, qu'il s'agissait de français.

- Je souffre et je veille, sans me reposer. J'ai peur d'un baiser...

Jane ne comprenait pas mais elle sut, à la voix qui se brisait sur certaines syllabes, qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

- Pourtant j'aime Kate et ses yeux jolis.

Jane ne comprenait pas mais elle sut, aux coups sourds qui s'accéléraient contre son oreille, qu'il s'agissait d'une soif, longtemps refrénée.

Jane se redressa et contempla Maura. Dans le reflet de ses yeux, le visage aimé de son enfance lui apparut. Étrangement, il n'avait plus les traits déformés par le dégoût. Il semblait réconcilié.

D'un même mouvement, elles approchèrent leurs lèvres entrouvertes et s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres, leur haleine se confondait. Leurs mains s'étaient rejointes et s'étreignaient si rudement que les phalanges en étaient rougies. Elles étaient deux équilibristes. Les yeux clos, chacune s'enivrait du désir de l'autre, qui s'enflait. Elles jouaient avec lui, en savouraient toutes les nuances, le laissaient infuser dans leurs corps.

Le sang de Maura grondait à ses tempes, chacune de ses cellules implorant satisfaction. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas saisir les lèvres de Jane et les happer dans un réflexe animal de possession. Elles étaient fraîches et brûlantes, douces et gercées, timides et gourmandes, elles rassasiaient et éveillaient de nouvelles faims. Jane écarta lentement le visage de Maura du sien, parcourut du doigt la ligne des sourcils, l'arête du nez, scella d'une caresse les lèvres qui quémandaient.

- Maura, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Oui...

- Je veux dire... juste... dormir... Dans tes bras ?

- Oui. Vraiment.

***Kiša pada , Il pleut**

Il pleut, l'herbe pousse, la forêt verdit (bis)

Dans la forêt, l'arbre pousse, mince et haut (bis)

Sous l'arbre, ma sœur est assise, je suis près d'elle (bis)

**Chanson traditionnelle serbe.**


End file.
